<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Notice Me by nihilistshiro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173972">Notice Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro'>nihilistshiro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:00:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance is lonely, even though he's married to his best friend — Shiro. Thankfully, Shiro is a creative problem solver and doesn't want to see his baby so down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lance/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Notice Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Deliver<br/>Deliver your love<br/>Deliver<br/>Live up to you heart<br/>I'd feel so much better<br/>When you know it's me<br/>I'd heal so much better<br/>When you notice me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lance startled awake, his ears ringing from another ambiguous nightmare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sleep was elusive these days, and despite the warm body next to him, Lance was utterly alone. He’d tried getting Shiro to stay up longer. Hell, he pumped him full of coffee and sweets earlier, but the man had a talent for nodding off as soon as his head hit the pillows. And who could blame him? The admiral worked hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But for Lance, sleep was different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance couldn’t turn off his brain the same way. Thoughts were like firecrackers popping off in the darkness of his mind. Once Lance woke up, it was almost impossible to get back to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at the ceiling, willing Shiro to rouse and hold him. Lance tried to close his eyes. Tried to still his thoughts, but the task proved impossible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears, unbidden and burning, choked him, rushing down the sides of his face and causing him to let out a ghastly sound somewhere between a sob and a cough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dam broke and Lance knew it would take a while to turn the waterworks back off. He bolted up from the bed and ran to the bathroom, shutting the door and collapsing against it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance tried to curb the panic, tried not to let his breathing turn harsh and harried, but it was no use. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was lonely. So fucking lonely — despite being in a stable relationship with the man of his dreams, and Lance’s despair was compounded by feelings of shame and guilt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance wasn’t sure how long he sat like that with his back to the door, but eventually his sobs became hiccups and his tears slowed to a trickle. Lance stood, his legs stinging from the sudden rush of blood, and went to the sink to rinse his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finished, he opened the door the the bathroom, only to find Shiro waiting on the other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Lance said, voice quivering. “I thought you were asleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro didn’t say anything, but he didn’t have to. His hands were warm and heavy as he gently held Lance’s arms, soothing over his bare skin. Shiro bent his head, and his lips chased away any errant tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Shiro asked, his breath fanning out like a summer breeze along Lance’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance blinked up at him, too dazed to respond right away. Shiro arched one snowy brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Lance finally mumbled, averting his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro’s hands fell away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lance, I know you better than that. You can tell me anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance felt new tears welling along his lashes. He lifted his eyes to meet Shiro’s steady silver stare, knowing full well that Shiro would blame himself for Lance’s heartache. But he’d asked for the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m lonely,” Lance murmured. “You fall asleep so early every night and I just... I’m alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro’s expression softened. “Oh, baby, I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance fell into Shiro’s embrace as strong arms closed around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. You work so much. It’s not your fault and I know it’s not fair, but—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, still,” Shiro offered. “I don’t want you to feel alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance wanted to object, to deny the truth of his heart and assure his partner everything was fine, but he couldn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so lonely,” he wailed, sobs wracking his frame as he let go of the tangled, twisted storm of emotions tearing up his insides. “And I miss you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro picked Lance up and carried him back to the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” he whispered, kissing Lance’s hair as he set him gently on the mattress. “I’m here. I’ve got you. You’re not alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance kept crying, so Shiro reverted to the only tactic he knew was a surefire way to distract Lance from his misery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started by kissing Lance’s eyelashes. And his jaw. He kissed the hollow at the base of Lance’s throat and the sharp ridge of his collarbone, slowly moving his lips over soft skin, until Lance quieted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance sunk his hands into Shiro’s hair and brought his face up for a kiss, his tongue darting out to swipe along the seam of Shiro’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Lance said, voice hoarse as he broke the kiss. “Please. I know I look a mess, but please. I need you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro ran his knuckles along Lance’s cheek. “You’re beautiful. I’ll take care of you, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bent down for another kiss, and Lance responded with enthusiasm, desire sweeping replacing his loneliness with a new kind of yearning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiro,” Lance sighed, his legs parting for Shiro’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too many clothes,” Shiro teased with a tender smile, plucking at his old band tee that Lance wore to bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, too,” Lance said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They quickly shed their garments, their bodies meeting once more atop the covers, golden light from the bedside sconce dancing over their naked forms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Shiro murmured, as Lance straddled his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you, too,” Lance replied, grinding down on Shiro’s hard length.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro groaned, head falling back to the mattress. Lance wriggled down Shiro’s body, kissing a as he went. He stopped at Shiro’s nipple, sucking it between his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck,” Shiro groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance wasted no time pulling Shiro into his mouth and lubricating him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro rested a hand at the nape of Lance’s neck. That combined with the weight of Shiro’s cock on his tongue was enough to get Lance hard. He stroked Shiro with renewed vigor, rutting his cock against the covers until he could bear it no further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance pulled away, spitting on his fingers and crudely using them to work himself open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not so fast, baby,” Shiro said, his concern showing through the curtain of lust shading his dark gaze. “Don’t hurt yourself—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Lance was already seating himself on Shiro’s lap, pressing the blunt tip of Shiro’s cock into his hole. It was a delicious burn, but Lance wanted the pain. Wanted to feel so deeply that he forgot the crushing weight of loneliness that had snapped him awake in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro sat up, Lance’s legs twining around Shiro’s waist as he sank lower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so tight,” Shiro hissed through his teeth, his body trembling as he tried to restrain himself, allowing Lance to take the lead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a long while, they sat unmoving, Lance split open on Shiro’s heavy cock, their breath mingling. Shiro’s hold was that of a dove’s wing — so gentle and pure that Lance’s heart pinched in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, so slowly, Lance began to rise and fall. Shiro’s fingertips were petals on his skin, loving him. Encouraging him. And Lance became emboldened by Shiro’s touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rose faster, fell harder, and turned himself over to the maelstrom of emotion inside, his body taking the pain and heat and guilt and loneliness and cannibalizing it through pleasure. Each thrust of Lance’s hips moved to the rhythm of desperation, rocking back and forth in an attempt to pull Shiro closer. Deeper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a difficult position, but they paid no mind. Shiro held Lance while he rode out his misery, lips and tongues and teeth tasting as their bodies joined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiro,” Lance panted, his movements slowing to stiff jerks as he got closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro laid back, grabbing Lance’s hips and driving up into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahhhh!” Lance cried out, his hands planted on Shiro’s chest to brace himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stared at each other as tension built between them, Lance’s body crying out and Shiro’s answering the call. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let go,” Shiro whispered, his handsome face strained as he tried to hold back his own release. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance reached down, stroking himself frantically as his body rocketed up toward release.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Lance cried, his entire being tightening to a single point, like a white hot star, the pressure building until he exploded, coming in wet spurts across Shiro’s stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro moaned, his hips stuttering as he fucked up into Lance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he grunted, stilling while his cock twitched inside, Lance’s tight hole milking everything he had to give.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance slumped onto his side, Shiro’s cock sliding out with a messy squelch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t move.” Lance’s voice was muffled by the bedding, but Shiro heard him all the same and helped Lance out of bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hobbled together to the bathroom and Shiro sat Lance down on the toilet while he started a shower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry you’re feeling so lonely,” Shiro said quietly, reaching down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance let Shiro pull him to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be,” Shiro said with a crooked grin, rubbing a thumb along Lance’s lower lip. “You can wake me up any time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance chuckled. “I know, but it’s hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro’s expression grew serious. “I will do everything in my power to stay awake with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance felt the familiar sting behind his eyes, but he wasn’t sure he could go through another sob fest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead he slapped Shiro’s bare ass. “Good. I’ll hold you to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro laughed and helped Lance into the shower, and he washed away the rest of Lance’s sorrow with a tenderness that would linger for days to come. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>